


Saving a Malfoy

by ravenna_c_tan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7 compliant, Canon Compliant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Death Eaters, Dubious Consent, Kickass Snape, M/M, Public Claiming, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenna_c_tan/pseuds/ravenna_c_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape knew the Malfoys were in for trouble when the Dark Lord took Lucius's wand, but it wasn't until Potter made off with Draco's wand that the real trouble started. Written for Slashpervert as part of the Snaco Exchange 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving a Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashpervert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/gifts).



> **Title:** Saving a Malfoy  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Severus/Draco  
>  **Word Count:** ~3500  
>  **Warnings:** Sex, forced exhibitionism, Death Eaters being Death Eaters, light bondage, and somewhat dubious consent. I did not warn for underage since where the story takes place Draco is of age, though in some countries he wouldn't be. I also did not warn for Rape/Non-Con because this is consenting, if under dubious circumstances.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is fanfic. No one should be confused in the slightest about who owns what, and in any case, it ain't me.
> 
>  **Summary:** Snape knew the Malfoys were in for trouble when the Dark Lord took Lucius's wand, but it wasn't until Potter made off with Draco's wand that the real trouble started.
> 
>  **Notes:** : Slashpervert said she is "very fond of Severus taking Draco to save him from a worse fate, even if it's what Draco really wanted (secretly or not)." So that's what Severus does here. Oh, and I made it canon-compliant, because I'm kinky like that. Hope you like it, SP! Thanks to my beta-reader, clauclauclaudia!

Saving a Malfoy  
by Ravenna C. Tan

Things were precarious for the Malfoys after Lucius's wand was taken from him. Draco, at least, still had his, and the Dark Lord put it to torturous use, forcing the boy to cast Unforgivables and other gruesome spells upon the prisoners. While this was no doubt damaging to Draco's soul, it had the perhaps unintended effect of protecting him from the predations of the Death Eaters who had taken up residence in the manor. No one wanted to end up on the wrong end of the little inquisitor's wand after listening to the screams and retching from the Dark Lord's favorite parlour. Even Dolohov and Rowle were brought low by the Malfoy heir for their failings. Against all odds, I deemed Draco safe.

I could not have foreseen that Potter would be the one to make off with Draco's wand. Oh, the great hero, playing out his destiny. Had he known he left his rival defenceless, what would he have thought? Would he have been gleeful, spiteful, or horrified? Probably none of the above, for Potter's heart remained essentially naive and innocent, with no concept of what would happen to a morsel like Draco Malfoy when stripped of his defences before the ravening horde of his father's cohort.

His mother, of course, was still formidable, but Narcissa could not be everywhere at once, and with both her husband and her son wandless after the debacle of Potter's escape, and with such a very large manor, with so many rooms, the task of keeping Draco safe until he could return to school was a difficult one. I could not be there all the time. More than once she chose to spend time with Draco, hovering over him of an evening and pretending nothing at all was wrong, as if these were just guests in their home. Oh, Lucius? Why he and some of the men went upstairs to play cards and drink whisky as men are wont to do.

But the games of Death Eaters had quite different stakes from Galleons. No matter how pure the blood, it leaves stains on leather of the same dark shade. They would not even allow Lucius the balm of feeling virtuous for sparing his son their attentions, as they would wipe his memory every time. No one wanted to take a chance that he might, someday, rise in power again, and wreak revenge.

For the record, I only fucked Lucius once. _Once._ When it was unavoidable. And I did not come. His hole was so slime-filled by the time I took my turn that I am quite sure no one noticed my charade, not even mad Bellatrix, who was busy transfiguring a phallus for herself so she could join in.

But Draco's reprieve did not last. The night before Hogwarts was to return to session after the holiday, the Dark Lord gathered us at the Manor. I sat at his right hand, as usual, and could see the entire rank and file from there. Far at the other end of the table sat someone new in our midst--Fenrir Greyback. Greyback was familiar enough, and the Dark Lord had long since allowed him to wear Death Eater robes, but he was not customarily present at these gatherings.

This time it was Lucius who was sent on an errand--it matters not what. To have any hope of accomplishing it, he needed either Narcissa's wand, or her company. She opted to accompany him, and the two of them left the room quickly upon being dispatched.

All around the long table packed with dark-robed figures a hum of anticipation vibrated as the Dark Lord himself then left the room, ending the meeting.

As people began to stand and jabber with one another, I took Draco aside as if to speak with him about schoolwork, hoping the others would disperse. Draco may be a young fool in many ways, but he is never oblivious to attention. He looked up at me as several pairs of eyes focused on us from various points around the large room.

"I am unsure of my footing in some of the more advanced subjects," he said, as if we were, indeed, speaking of schoolwork. "Are you available for... I mean, Sir, would you be able to tutor me privately?"

Yaxley, Fenrir and a few others drifted close enough to overhear us. I had to pick and choose my words carefully. If I offered any "private instruction" at this moment, offering to escort the boy upstairs, it would no doubt be assumed I was taking him to bed for myself, and there was too much chance that others would expect to stand witness to that, if not participate.

I put a hand onto the boy's shoulder. No, the young man's. He had passed his birthday months ago, I reminded myself, but it was hard to remember when he was looking at me not with the jaded, haughty look he'd once worn as prince of the Slytherins, but with a wide-eyed expression that revealed to me his fear and innocence. "The advanced disciplines are indeed complex," I said. "But I should like to take a personal interest in preparing you for what tests and challenges await you... at the next academic level."

"There is some urgency," he said. "Um. With all the changes at Hogwarts, the pressure... to succeed is increasing."

Behind him I could see Fenrir coming toward us. "And time is short. I will do all I can, Draco." My spine stiffened as the werewolf showed me his toothy smile.

Draco's answer was barely audible as his throat went dry, sensing impending doom. "Thank you, Sir."

"Well well well," Fenrir rasped, his voice ravaged by the howls of lust he indulged in regularly, in both wolf and human form. "How are you this fine evening, Headmaster?"

Something about the way he said my title made it sound like a disgusting epithet. Or perhaps that was my own contempt for my sham of a role colouring my perception.

I decided I had to nip this one in the bud. I raised my voice enough that others would hear over the crackle of the fire. I spoke to Draco and not to Fenrir. "My how things have changed. In my day, we didn't train dogs to wear Death Eater robes and walk on their hind legs."

Fenrir was in human form tonight, but he growled. I could see, though, a glint of agreement and excitement in the eyes of the others, who began to surround us. I took inventory of who they were and how likely this was to play out in my favor.

Draco said nothing, merely stood there like a deer. I went on. "Indeed, I thought part of the whole purpose of our movement was to rid ourselves of this sort of rabble."

A murmur of agreement went through the room.

"Now, hang on a moment. The Dark Lord himself favors me," Fenrir said, poking at my shoulder with one dirty fingernail as if trying to get me to look at him. I did not, but my gaze bore into Draco's, willing him to say something.

He let out a laugh, weak and high-pitched, but he at least tried. "Favors?" he sneered. "Toys with, more like. You amuse him, werewolf, and you're useful. But until you've been Marked you'll never be one of us."

Greyback snarled. The plain truth is that he was little more than an animal at this point, having grown his beard out in matted snarls and about as clean as an alley stray to boot. "A right bit more useful than you, boy. You let Potter get away! After I brought 'im straight 'ere!"

I clucked my tongue. "You're all culpable in his escape. You're lucky the Dark Lord didn't take the news much harder. It's only because we are so close to victory that he is able to be magnanimous. Draco is right. You're little more than a wild dog, Greyback."

He drew his wand and crouched, growling. "I'll show you I'm as much a Death Eater as you, Snape. I'll duel you the _civilized_ way."

Oh, yes, the rabble loved that. Yaxley put up his hands. "You know the Dark Lord's rules. No duels to the death. Name some other prize for victory."

Fenrir leered and grabbed Draco by the collar before I could move. He snuffled Draco's neck and hair, muttering, "Delicious boy... what a treat... I do enjoy the softness of the skin... Yes. If I win, I take your sweet piece of tail for my own, Snape."

I nodded and Yaxley clapped his hands. "And what about you, Snape? If you win, what will you claim as a prize?"

I drew my wand slowly from my sleeve, knowing every eye in the room would be riveted to it. "There is nothing this animal has that I want," I said in a low, measured tone. "But from all of you I want one thing if I defeat him. I want Draco for myself. None of you will touch him unless you defeat me first."

"Agreed? Agreed!" Yaxley gestured with his own wand and cleared the floor of furniture while they all rushed to line the walls, leaving us space to duel in.

My miscalculation in rousing their bloodlust, though, was in rousing their lust, as well, and in thinking that none of my true enemies were present. In particular, Bellatrix Lestrange had been absent. But as I took my place and prepared to bow to my opponent I heard a dismayed cry from Draco. I glanced back to find his own aunt had stripped him with a spell and bound him, spread-eagled, upon a table against the wall.

"Bellatrix, so good of you to join us," I said.

She giggled in that mad way of hers. "The prize, the prize!" she sing-songed. "Thought you'd like to see what you're fighting for."

Greyback shared a feral look with her, and reached out to paw at Draco's bare cock and balls.

Civilization be damned. I did not wait to bow, but shot a curse at him straightaway. He dodged and Draco cried out as my curse passed so close to him it singed his pubic hair. I had no time to worry about that just now, though, as Fenrir had dived beneath the table and emerged shooting jinxes in my direction.

Perhaps he truly thought he could be a match for me. Perhaps he thought animal cunning and ferocity would be enough.

He was wrong. I am the reason the Hogwarts dueling club was discontinued in the 1970s. I am the reason the Dark Lord decreed no duels to the death among his followers. I could have defeated Fenrir in under a minute, but that would not be good sport for my fellows, and I needed to win them over with a decent show.

So instead it took a full two minutes, before Fenrir was howling in pain, temporarily blind and bleeding from both Achilles' tendons, writhing on the floor, clutching his wounds with both hands, his wand discarded on the floor, forgotten.

There was a gratifyingly long delay before anyone took pity on him. Sympathy is not something Death Eaters express often, after all. However, as Yaxley put it, they didn't want his howling drowning out the sounds of Draco being deflowered.

I had not known he was a virgin, though I had suspected as much. At this point, I could not very well just wrap him up in my cloak and spirit him away somewhere safe. Especially not with Bellatrix there goading me, asking if I had the balls to do it in front of all of them.

"Bend him over that ottoman," I barked, moving a table to the center of the room, in front of the fireplace, and then placing the footstool onto the table with a few flicks of my wand. There was a moment of confusion as Yaxley, Bellatrix, and a few of the others got in each other's way, trying to comply with my order. "Never mind," I said, disgusted. "I have him."

Bellatrix's ropes fell away as I levitated him over us and onto the table. His grey eyes were focused on me and only me as he passed overhead, and I saw him lick his lips.

I levitated myself onto the table next. I was in my full robes of course. I kept my wand in my hand.

"Tie him down, Snape," Yaxley suggested. "Can't wait to see him struggle. I love the look of desperation on their faces when they realize they can't get away from your cock."

I clucked my tongue. "I'm fonder of the look on their faces when they see it for the first time," I said. "Draco. If you would free my cock from its confines, please."

He knelt in front of me, his hands shaking a little as he did his best to undo my fasteners. I helped a little with a charm. His hand reached through the layers of cloth to bring out my pendulous cock.

I opened my mouth to tell him to suckle it, but he was already running his silken lips up and down the length, his eyes closing in rapture. That surprised me, though I did not show it. And then my eyes closed as I found myself utterly unprepared for the wet velvet of his tongue.

Pleasure, actual pleasure, I did not expect to experience during Death Eater games. Normally it was only my iron self-control and perfect facade that kept me from retching while participating.

But this was no run of the mill ravishment. He laved up and down the shaft, then took the head into his mouth, making a small noise of pleasure himself as he sucked. He was raw, inexpert, but no less alluring for it. If anything, his inexperience made me more eager to test him, to taste him.

I found myself looking down at him as he wrapped a hand around the base of my shaft and moved his head up and down on the rest. "Use your tongue," I said, putting one of my hands at the back of his head. I let out a groan as his tongue fluttered everywhere sensitive.

This was wrong. Oh, forget all the business about me being old enough to be his father and my vow to his mother to protect him, about being teacher and student, about being Death Eaters in service to an evil madman. What was wrong was that he was whetting the appetites of the others far too much. They had expected little more than a screaming virgin, whom I would have fucked until he cried and that would have been the end of it.

But no. Our audience had discovered, as had I, an eager participant.

Perhaps we could pass him off as merely grateful for the lesser of two evils. "Take me deeper, Draco," I said. "My cock may be bigger than Greyback's, but it's also a sight cleaner."

That brought some guffaws from those watching. I thrust my hips forward, holding his head steady, making him gag and tears spring to his eyes. He took the hint and tried to take me even deeper, but then choked himself. Well, it is a knack only learned through practice, they say.

"Quit stalling," someone shouted.

I let out a laugh. "Surely that comment was not directed at me?" I said. "Trust me, the boy is not stalling. I am not ready to give up his mouth yet."

Even as I said this, however, I kept my hand on my wand. A charm to grease his arse sent a ripple through him and renewed his enthusiasm for sucking me.

The ottoman, however, began to seem more and more inviting. He looked up into my eyes then, mouth still full of my cock, and I found his usual Occlumency gone. I could see into his thoughts as clearly as one sees the coins in the bottom of a fountain. I could see how much he wanted me, as well as how much he feared the pain of it, how shocked he was, still, at the size of me. I could see how he feared disappointing me more than he feared the others and what they might do to him.

I was tempted then to lie back and make him do the work, make him seat himself upon my prick and deflower himself that way. But no, I should not encourage the image of the boy as a wanton slut in the eyes of the others.

Besides, I had little doubt if I asked for that in the privacy of my chambers at Hogwarts, that I would receive full obedience. What a difference a year and the losing of one's wand makes...

But the ottoman lost all appeal when I realized I would not be able to look into his eyes if I bent him forward over it. I conjured ropes instead, which bound his wrists above his head, dangling him from the ceiling, and hooked his ankles over my hips so that I could run my hands up and down his torso, toying with his nipples and then his cock. "Hm, yes, soft skin," I heard myself say, as I ran my hand down his flat belly and took hold of his cock.

He thrashed in the bonds, but it was only through reading his desperate thoughts through his eyes that I knew why. He did not want to come too early. He was afraid of ruining it for me by coming too soon.

Or without permission. I clucked my tongue. "Now, now, you come when I say so, and not before."

"Yes, Sir," he whispered.

"At your age, you ought to be able to come twice in quick succession. Why don't we see if you can?" I dug my fingers into his arse, making his cock twitch madly, though this penetration was not enough to make him come.

I know I barely stretched him, but I could see something else in those thoughts, something he might not have even seen for himself, which was that he would be disappointed himself if I were too easy on him. He was expecting his first time to hurt.

He was ecstatic that it would be me.

I stroked his cock then, bringing him as close as I dared. "You can come once I'm sheathed in you," I said.

I hadn't expected that he would necessarily be able to come the moment I thrust into him. I would have thought that the pain would have dulled his pleasure. Certainly the night of my own deflowering, in a different room in this selfsame manor, and with some of the same witnesses present, I had found the penetration too much to take. Lucius had slapped me, both my cheek and my limp cock, as if I insulted him by not maintaining an erection while he ploughed me. I had gritted my teeth and prayed for it to be over.

Draco, though, cried out as I pushed in, his cry turning into a wail as his cock began to spurt all over his pale stomach. He flushed from head to toe, too, and I found myself marveling at the fey creature impaled on my body.

I fucked him slowly then, taking my time and savoring the sensation of heat and pressure and him squeezing me. It was not long before his cock grew hard again, and shortly after that he was pulling at me with his ankles locked behind my back, trying to get me to go faster, harder, deeper.

This time there was no charade. I came with a great shout, and only pulled from him when I was too soft to stay linked to his body. I held him by the ankle with one hand, slipping my fingers in where my cock had just been, and withdrawing them coated in my own seed. I smeared some of the come across his lip and then kissed him, long and deep, to the general applause and catcalls of the crowd. I heard nothing from Bellatrix, which could only be good.

I vanished the ropes then and pulled his slim, naked form against me. I was still fully robed, the only part of me bared having been my cock. "When the Malfoys return," I said to all present, "inform them I have taken their son..." just the slightest of pauses "back to Hogwarts."

I pulled him by Side-Along Apparition to the Hogwarts gates, then lightened him with a charm and carried him, still naked, up to the castle. The rest of the staff and students would not arrive until tomorrow.

"You've still no wand," I said, as I settled him atop my bedcovers.

He looked up at me, biting his lip. "That's true."

"Without a wand it is impossible for you to take classes. For that matter, you can't get in and out of Slytherin without one." I began to unbutton my robes. He got up on his knees and helped me to shed each layer of clothes, until he could pull me down atop him, skin to skin. "You'll have to stay here, and you shall have to learn by private instruction."

"Yes, Sir," he whispered, before pressing his mouth to mine. He always was one of my brightest students.

-end-


End file.
